Diskussion:Fan-Rollenspiele
LA wegen Copyrightverletzung/Linkliste/Werbung Es gab einen Löschantrag für den Artikel im Forum:AZL_Fan-Rollenspiele, den der LA-Steller aber wieder zurückzog. Das größte Problem stellen die von anderen Webseiten (möglicherweise unerlaubt) kopierten Inhalte dar. --Nerun 15:15, 11. Feb 2007 (UTC) * wegen neuem Eintrag zu Star Trek: Illusions, Ersteller gefragt unter Benutzer_Diskussion:Reitha. --87.139.17.139 13:37, 22. Feb 2007 (UTC) ** Eintrag ist selber verfasst. --Reitha 18:20, 22. Feb 2007 (UTC) Mini-Bearbeitungen Heute wurde der Artikel wegen zwei neuer Spieler editiert. Wie viele Details wollen wir eigentlich zulassen? In der MA/en geht man ja momentan sogar so weit, dass man offenbar für jede Fanfic auch eigene Charakterelisten zulässt (trotz oder gerade wegen Memory Beta!) geht das nicht ein bisschen sehr weit? 18:14, 30. Dez 2006 (UTC) Nochmal zur Anregung, da gerade wieder Daten aktualisiert wurden (Datum angepasst). Wie detailliert soll der Artikel hier werden? 15:44, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) * Die Details haben fast einen allgemeingültigen Standard im Artikel erreicht. Die Spieleranzahl mit dem Monat dahinter ist eine gute Kontrolle, wie aktuell der dazugehörige Text ist. Dadurch werden die Inhaltsersteller auch gezwungen, regelmässig vorbeizuschauen, der Leser wird optimal und aktuell informiert. Die derzeitige hohe Aktualität der Informationen in diesem Artikel finde ich zumindest sehr gut. --87.139.17.139 13:56, 13. Feb 2007 (UTC) Gibt's auch...? gibts auch pen-and-paper-rpg für startrek ? :Keine ahnung, frag doch mal bei "Yahoo! Clever" ;) 15:44, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) Reihenfolge der RPG Mir ist aufgefallen, dass die RPG-Einträge derzeit recht willkürlich vorgenommen wurden und wohl in der Reihenfolge der Ersteinträge. Mir persönlich als Ordnungsliebenden und oftmals suchenden Menschen gefällt dieser Zustand so eigentlich nicht. Könnte man die RPG-Einträge nicht nach einem bestimmten Kriterium sortieren? Ich dachte da z.B. an den Tag der Gründung, oder die Flottengröße. Da sich die Flottengrößen regelmäßig ändern, wäre da natürlich dann eine Gruppeneinteilung erforderlich (weniger als 10 Mitspieler; 10-25; 25-50; 50-100; mehr als 100). Mir persönlich wäre die Sortierung nach Gründungsjahr am liebsten. Mark McWire 17:38, 01.05.2007 (UTC) :was spricht gegen alphabetische sortierung?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:42, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Ok, auf die einfachste Sortierung komm ich mal wieder spontan nicht... wobei ich ja generell der Fan chronologischer Sortierungen bin, da ich es immer ganz spannend finde was zuerst da war und was alles so neu ist. Derzeit gibts aber weder eine alphabetische noch eine chronologische Reihenfolge. Alphabetische Sortierungen könnte man aber auch wieder manipulieren um das eigene RS an 1. Stelle zu bekommen, z.B. durch Nutzung von Sonderzeichen im Titel. Nach Gründungsjahr ist ja nun recht eindeutig, dass ist aber nur jetzt so meine Meinung. Mark McWire 17:52, 01.05.2007 (UTC) Habe jetzt einfach mal die RPG nach Alphabet sortiert, wobei nach dem Schema Leerzeichen vor Sonderzeichen vor Zahl vor Buchstabe sortiert wurde. Mark McWire 15:22, 03.05.2007 (UTC) Ich habe den offiziellen (von der Webseite stammenden) Projektnamen für die Phönix Fleet ergänzt und neu einsortiert. Chronologisch fände ich aber auch interessanter, zumal dann auch keine Streitigkeiten wegen des Platzes aufkommen können und die Sortierung einfacher zu handhaben ist. --Nerun 15:32, 10. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :also, ehrlich. der einzige sinn den ich darin sehen kann ist: ätere oder jüngere(je nach dem ob man aufsteigend oder absteigens sortiert) RPGs zu bevorzugen bzw. privilegieren --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:00, 10. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Ich will ja nicht pingelig sein @ Nerun, aber es heißt immernoch Phoenix-Fleet (Das Chat Rollenspiel) und nicht andersherum ;) Siehe auch HP-Kopf und Banner http://www.phoenix-fleet.de/ http://www.phoenix-fleet.de/images/phoenix_banner3.gif Ich lege zwar keinen großen Wert drauf 1. in der Liste zu sein, dass war nur ungewollter Zufall, aber ich korrigiere das mal wieder. Übrigends habe ich den Titel in deiner Reihenfolge @ Nerun nirgends auf der HP gefunden... und wenn du es wieder umdrehst, drehe ich es wieder richtig und mal abgesehen vom unnötigen Traffic für MA können wir das auch ewig so weitermachen. @ Admins von MA... es wäre übrigends nett, wenn die Sache mit der endgültigen Reihenfolge irgendjemand unparteiisches festlegt, denn sowohl ich als auch einige andere sind Mitglieder in den RPG und ich will keine Parteilichkeitsdiskussion vom Zaun brechen. Mark McWire 2:13, 11.05.2007 (UTC) Phoenix - Fleet ist der Name des Rollenspiel, der Text "Star Trek Chat Rollenspiel" der in der Titelleiste vor dem Namen steht, ist nur eine Beschreibung und gehört nicht zum Namen. Deswegen habe ich den Namen im Wiki wieder auf den Ursprünglichen zurückgeändert. --Deltaflyer 08:00, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Hatte es nur anders auf der Webseite im Titel gesehen, aber wenns denn so ist, ok. Ich denke wir müssen da nicht ins Kleinkindverhalten zurückfallen und einen Editwar beginnen. ;-) Ich schließe mich da dem Antrag von Mark McWire an und habe Admin Benutzer:Shisma auf der Benutzerseite mal deswegen angefragt. Ich denke es sollte darüber eine Abstimmung geben mit den folgenden Möglichkeiten für die Sortierung: 1. Alphabetische Reihenfolge, 2a. Chronologische Reihenfolge (älteste zuerst), 2b. Chronologische Reihenfolge (jüngste zuerst). --Nerun 12:54, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Abstimmungen * Frage: Gibt es eine in MA vorgeschriebene Mindestdauer für eine Abstimmung? --Nerun 14:25, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :7 tage--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:03, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * Ergebnis der abgelaufenen Abstimmung zur Sortierung vom 11. Mai 2007: Die Alphabetische Sortierung gewinnt ** Details - Sortierung: Alphabetisch: 7x Dafür, 1x Dagegen ** Dateils - Sortierung: Chronologisch (beginnend mit ältesten): 3x Dafür, 4x Dagegen --Nerun 11:44, 31. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * Ergebnis der abgelaufenen Abstimmung zur Einschränkung der 'Berechtigung zur Bearbeitung' vom 11. Mai 2007: Der Vorschlag wird abgewiesen (7x Dagegen, 2x Dafür). --Nerun 11:44, 31. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Sortierung: Alphabetisch Ich schlage hiermit vor sämtliche Rollenspiele Alphabetisch nach ihrem offiziellen Namen nach zu sortieren. Sollte es mehrere namen für das selbe projekt geben oder garkeinen, so darf die url im format "star-trek-rollenspiel.de/rollenspiel" als Titel und alphabetisch einsortiert genutzt werden. *'Dafür' (impliziert durch forschlag)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:05, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür' Mark McWire 13:11, 11.05.2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen', weil ältere Rollenspiele zuerst da waren, der Projektname für einen besseren Listenplatz manipuliert werden kann und die alphabetische Sortierung aufwändiger ist. --Nerun 14:33, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür' Gerade weil dies hier keine Werbeplattvorm für neue Mitglieder sein soll, sollte entweder Alphabetisch sortiert werden, oder nach dem alter des Rollenspieles, beginnend mit dem jüngsten. Somit hat man einerseits (Alphabetisch) eine feste Richtlinie und am wenigsten Probleme ein Rollenspiel einzuordnen, bzw eine Übersicht, welche Rollenspiele neu sind (Chronologisch, jüngstes zuerst), damit diese auch bekannt werden und nicht am unteren Rand verschwinden. --Deltaflyer 15:30, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ** Darf er schon abstimmen laut MA Regeln? Soweit ich weiß ist er erst seit kurzem angemeldet. Zum Argument Werbeplattform: Gerade wenn man alphabetisch sortiert, bekommt man unnötige Artikelbearbeitungen aufgrund von werbemanipulativen Umsortierungsversuchen. Das ist bei chronologischer Reihenfolge nicht der Fall. Zeitreisemöglichkeit gibts noch nicht. ;-) --Nerun 15:32, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür' --HenK | discuss 19:17, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür' -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:55, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür'; nur so wird niemand bevorzugt. -- Kobi 13:16, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ** Kannst du diese Aussage bitte irgendwie belegen? --Nerun 16:37, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür' -- TMSIDRSchnapper 15:06, 16. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Sortierung: Chronologisch (beginnend mit ältesten) Ich schlage vor, sämtliche Rollenspiele chronologisch beginnend mit dem ältesten zu sortieren. Sollte kein Datum in Erfahrung zu bringen sein, werden sie ans Ende der Sortierung gesetzt. *'Dafür', weil ältere Rollenspiele zuerst da waren, der Projektname für einen besseren Listenplatz manipuliert werden kann und die alphabetische Sortierung aufwändiger ist. --Nerun 14:33, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen' siehe vorherige abstimmung--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:32, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür'(Ich bin sowohl als auch für eine feste Sortierung, die chronologische war außerdem ja mein persönlicher Vorschlag) --Mark McWire 16:54, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'dafür', Chronologisch ist gut, man kann neue Spiele ganz einfach einsotieren, nämlich unten:-)! Außerdem sind die Spiele auch chronologisch sotiert. -- 18:50, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen' --HenK | discuss 19:18, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen' siehe oben^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:55, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen', es geht hier doch nicht um irgendeine Produktionsreihenfolge -- (wenn p=1, dann muss q=0, was soll denn diese doppelte Abstimmung?) -- Kobi 13:16, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Berechtigung zur Bearbeitung Ergänzend will ich noch hinzufügen, das man noch folgenden Hinweis einarbeitet: Nur die Eigentümer oder offiziellen Vertreter bzw Founder der betroffenen RPG sollten in Zukunft die Einträge machen oder andere Personen in deren Auftrag (das dann im Diskussionsforum auch bitte eintragen "Im Auftrag von xyz habe ich RPG ABC eingetragen", da nur sie alle Fakten und Titel wirklich korrekt wiedergeben können. *'Dafür' --Deltaflyer 13:49, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) (Diese Stimmt wurde eigentlich für die Alphabetische Sortierung abgegeben. Siehe oben.) ** Darf er schon abstimmen laut MA Regeln? Soweit ich weiß ist er erst seit kurzem angemeldet. --Nerun 14:25, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen', Begründung: Es ist nicht durchführbar, da dieses Wiki frei und von allen veränderbar ist. Es würde zudem imo der Philosophie von MA widersprechen. --Nerun 14:25, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen' - sehe ich wie Nerun. --HenK | discuss 14:39, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen' dieser artikel macht ohnehin schon viel zu viel arbeit. ich würde noch immer eine löschung bevorzugen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:00, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür' Es geht mir nicht darum allen anderen den Zugriff zu versperren, nur wäre es wohl günstig, wenn sich die eintragende Person vorher beim betroffenen Eigentümer des einzutragenden RPG erkundigt und mit ihnen den Eintrag abspricht. --Mark McWire 17:08, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen' - Es kann kein "Dafür" geben. Es ist tatsächlich technisch und logisch nicht möglich. Das Wiki ist offen für alle und Absprachen außerhalb des Wikis kann man hier nicht abbilden. Wieso sollten wir mehr Hürden einbauen für einen Artikel, der genaugenommen nur am Rande etwas mit dem Thema des Wikis zu tun hat? — Florian™ talk 18:40, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen' MA ist frei und wer kann überprüfen, wer das reingeschrieben hat? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:57, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen', technisch nicht durchführbar. Jeder Artikel kann jederzeit geändert werden. Diese Artikel ist ohnehin schon ein großer Kompromiss, weil er faktisch eine Werbeplattform bietet. -- Kobi 13:16, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen', wir unterscheiden nur in Bezug auf die "Bearbeitbarkeit" eines Artikels im Grunde nur zwischen "für alle zugänglich", "registrierter Benutzer" (Halbsperrung) und "nur für SysOps und Bureaucrats" (Vollsperrung) dafür bräuchte man. Und für den Hinweis der Berechtigung reicht in der Regel eine Anmerkung in der Zusammenfassung zur Bearbeitung und/oder der hiesigen Diskussionsseite zum Artikel - 255 Zeichen sollten zumindest für ein Berechtigung: siehe Diskussionsseite reichen, oder? Besser jedoch ist es natürlich überhaupt keinen Text zu kopieren und alles selbst zu formulieren. 13:53, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) AZL abstimmung ich möchte auch alle nochmal auf die Forum:AZL Fan-Rollenspiele#Abstimmung hinweisen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:29, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Vorschlag: Nur ein(!) externer Link... Schließlich soll das Projekt nur vorgestellt werden - da sollte ein Link zur Hauptpräsenz des Spiels eigentlich völlig ausreichen, oder? 16:23, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Hauptseite + Forumsindex, das ist mein Vorschlag --Mark McWire 16:27, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Nein, auf den Forumsindex muss auf der Projektseite selbst hingewiesen werden - das ist mir schon zu viel. 16:45, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich schließe mich defchris an. Wir sind keine Rollenspiel-Auskunft. Der Link auf die Hauptseite genügt, dort kann sich jeder selbst informieren. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:55, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Auch wenn keine Werbung sein soll, so sollte zumindestens 1 Kommunikationsmittel abgegeben werden. Zur Auswahl und am naheliegensten steht da an 1. Stelle das Forum. Alternativ wäre die Angabe eines Haupt-Chat-Raum in den Fakten oder die Mail-Adresse des Webmaster m.E. noch möglich. Einige RPG-Seiten sind sehr einfach gestrikt und/oder recht unübersichtlich. Man sollte den Leuten 1''' Kommunikationsmittel an die Hand geben und das Forum passt immer noch am besten ins Nichtwerbekonzept. --Mark McWire 16:58, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Naja, wenn die Seite unübersichtlich ist, is das ja nich unser Problem. Die Hauptseite gibt sicher mehr Informationen her und weitere Links, als das Forum. -- =/\= '''Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:09, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::: Naja mir kanns egal sein, in den 2 RS in denen ich vertreten bin und die hier in der Liste stehen, gibts das Problem nicht. Wenn ihr unbedingt darauf besteht, die Foren-Links zu entfernen, dann mache ich das in meinen 2 RS gleichmal, dann ist Ruhe. --Mark McWire 17:12, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * Ich schließe mich defchris ebenfalls an, mich störten die Doppellinks schon länger, aber ich hab nichts gegen gesagt, um unnötige Diskussionen zu vermeiden, wenn ich den Vorschlag bringen würde. :-) --Nerun 17:46, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Neues Spiel hinzugefügt Hallo! Ich habe die USS Victory der Aufzählung hinzugefügt. Der Text entstammt der Website des Spiels. Ich bin als CO-Gamemaster befugt die Zeilen dort zu entnehmen und hier zu schreiben. Gruß --Frings 20:10, 19. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Hallo und willkommen! Du kannst gerne kurze Fakten zu dem Rollenspiel schreiben, allerdings ist hier nicht der richtige Platz für komplette Ausführungen. Bitte nur kurz erklären, wie das abläuft, aber nicht die ganze Hintergrundgeschichte. Das sollte dann doch auf der Homepage des Spiels, dessen Link du ja eingefügt hast, passieren. Bitte passe den Text den anderen Rollenspielen an.--Tobi72 20:59, 19. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Hi, danke fürs Feedback, ich habe es entsprechen gekürzt und sachlicher verfasst. --Frings 07:09, 20. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Rollenspielübergreifende Gruppen einfügen So ich melde mich hier mal wieder zu Wort, weil mein eines RPG, die Phoenix-Fleet, der [http://lia.siteboard.de/|LIA] beigetreten ist. Da ist mir die Frage gekommen inwieweit sich das hier eintragen lässt, da es hier ja eigentzlich nur um Einzel-RPG-Einträge geht. Mein Vorschlag wäre bei den einzelnen RPG einfach dazuzuschreiben ob und wo dieses RPG in einer Art Dachorganisation vertreten sind. Alternativ könnte man die wichtigstens und größten dieser RPG-übergreifenden Gruppen in einer Art Vorwort zur Liste eintragen. --Mark McWire 13:31, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Also ein Vorwort käme ja noch mehr einer Werbung gleich - für sowas ist die MA nicht gedacht. Für mich würde das nun definitiv zu weit gehen - es reicht hier doch wohl wirklich, wenn man auf den jeweiligen RPG-Seiten dann auf den "Dachverband" hinweist, oder? 22:39, 19. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Mir ist es grundsätzlich egal, ich bin kein offizieller Vertreter von LIA oder ähnlichen Kommunikationsplattformen (das Wort Dachverband ist wohl nicht so ganz das passende). Ich habe nur die 2 mir vernünftigst erscheinenden Möglichkeiten vorgeschlagen. Man kann ja einfach bei der Phoenix-Fleet, Play Star Trek und STRPGA (falls es hinzugefügt wird) dazuschreiben, dass diese 3 (sind derzeit die 3 einzigen) der LIA (mit Link) angehören. --Mark McWire 20:19, 20. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ich hätte da höchstens noch den Vorschlag zu machen, dass RPGs die zu größeren RPG-übergreifenden Gruppen gehören aus der Liste rausgenommen und stattdessen die RPG-übergreifende Gruppe eingefügt werden: Also Listen-Punkt "LIA" und dann unter diesem Listenpunkt die zugehörigen RPGs samt Link und Kurzbeschreibung (z.B. Phoenix-Fleet, Chat-RPG, Gründung 2003, Link zur Homepage). Diese Maßnahme würde 1. die Liste verkürzen und 2. die Plattformen mehr in den Vordergrund rücken, statt den Einzel-RPG. --Mark McWire 20:19, 20. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Ist das denn so wichtig, zu erwähnen, dass sich da nun welche zusammengeschlossen haben? Diese Seite war ja schon häufig diskutiert und MA-mäßig "grenzlastig". Und als wir die Diskussion über die Links hatten, war mein Argument, dass wir hier nicht noch Foren-links reinsetzen, sondern das die Aufgabe der jeweiligen Homepage des Rollenspiels ist. Somit bin ich auch der Meinung, dass dieses "LIA" vom Rollenspiel erklärt und erwähnt werden sollte. Ich bin der Meinung, dass dieser Verband nicht unbedingt wichtig für das jeweilige Rollenspiel ist. Und rausfinden kann man das ja über die HP des Spiels. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:13, 21. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Wie wärs wenn wir die LIA im speziellen wie ein Einzel-RPG behandeln und sie einfach ganz normal in die Liste schreiben und bei der anderen RPG nur die Zugehörigkeit im beschreibenden Text erwähnen, ohne Link uns alles? --Mark McWire 20:17, 21. Jul. 2007 (UTC)